


Gravitas of Gravity

by The_Secret_Life_Of_Tea



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Ableism, Autism Spectrum, Canon Autistic Character, Disability, Gen, Nonverbal Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 23:35:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18861238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Secret_Life_Of_Tea/pseuds/The_Secret_Life_Of_Tea
Summary: Tyler and Josh, in the library.





	Gravitas of Gravity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [magpie_03](https://archiveofourown.org/users/magpie_03/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Everything I never told you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13505223) by [magpie_03](https://archiveofourown.org/users/magpie_03/pseuds/magpie_03). 



> I usually don’t do fics based on real people, but Magpie_03’s work Everything I’ve Never Told You just sparked inspiration.

The birds trill with the joy of the sky beneath their wings; the earth spins and Tyler spins with it. 

It is a geographical, centrifugal longing, this twirl of the planet beneath him, the dirt and the worms beneath it and the immovable rocks tucked underneath that are all subject to gravity. 

Gravity can be king as long as it lets him leap into the air and comes down crashing.

It moves him, the earth, and this is his way of reflecting that movement. A flick of the wrist sends his stars spinning. What a lovely time, what a lovely time, his body telegraphs, the dots and dashes of his footsteps stomping staccato on the tile. What a lovely time to be alive. 

Josh, rocking back and forth, is ensconced in a sunbeam. His smile is as bright as the light bouncing off the walls. Tyler can’t help but hum happily, tugging tugging at his hair in an effort to calm. The world is so big, but Tyler contains it in his hands, captured like a bird but no, his hands are open to let it back out anytime it wants to fly. 

They are at the library, the place where all the books live.

He likes to roam the aisles as Josh listens to music on the old old old record player. Josh lives in the past while Tyler lives in the present, but together they build their future. 

He pauses his wandering in the fiction section. Looming shelves make him cringe into himself with the fear of falling. These pages could crush him—even though he knows they won’t, the possibility takes his breath away. The weight of the words bears down heavily on thin shoulders.

Words. They’re so important to others, Tyler thinks, humming a sad whine under his breath. Under his breath where his words are supposedly lurking, waiting to be let out. He doesn’t want a miracle of flash cards and shitty, off-brand fruit loops fed to him, the therapist’s words sweet in a different way than the lovely tang on his tongue. “Good boy, Tyler!” His face screws up. 

Words, words. People squawk like birds and his mother’s voice is by far the most strident of them all. He groans and presses on his ears to get the shriek of it out of his head. 

“Hey...”

The loudest voice is the quietest voice, the most hesitant voice. It is the voice that soothes and hums along to the music. Tyler pries his eyes open to look at Josh. His pink hair is a comfort.

“Mm,” he grumbles, giving his displeasure a noise. Behavior is communication, and Josh understands this better than anyone. He comes closer. Tyler does not draw away as Josh takes his hand and begins to rub gentle circles into it, round and round. 

Tyler relaxes. Suddenly the shelves do not seem so large, so threatening, with Josh beside him. Josh, the one who moves like him, who lives in fear of overwhelm, who lives in the past but Tyler’s trying hard to pull him into the present where the grass is growing not where the grass has grown.

He flickers his fingers in front of his eyes to soothe away the rest of the angry fear and chews at his shirt collar. Leaning in, he strokes at Josh’s forehead to let him know it’s okay to let the colors in your mind out. It’s okay to breathe. It’s okay.

Josh smiles and squeezes his hand. He understands.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr: dashing-hyphen


End file.
